


Backup failed

by Natters



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BAMF Chloe Decker, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natters/pseuds/Natters
Summary: What if Chloe had a picture of Lucifer on her phone, but lost it when Michael smashed her phone?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 26
Kudos: 219





	Backup failed

What if Chloe had a picture of Lucifer on her phone, but lost it when Michael smashed her phone?

The first part of this fic is set between 5.06 & 5.07. The second part is set in 5.08, while Chloe is digging the bar free from the wall, after Michael has preyed on her fears.

#MichaelIsADick

Disclaimer - not mine. Don't own them, etc, etc.

**

Chloe stretched her arms up above her head and wriggled her toes into the carpet as she climbed out of the bed. Lucifer flopped over, reached out and placed a hand on either side of her waist, as he groaned in protest, drawing her back towards him, even while his head nuzzled into her stomach.

"Detective, I'm not quite finished with you yet."

She laughed in delight as he blew a raspberry over her belly button and then shrieked as it tickled. "No!"

"You're still ticklish." He chuckled as she giggled & moved out of reach.

"Nature calls." she told him as she moved towards the bathroom, deliberately swinging her naked hips more than usual and pausing to blow him a kiss at the doorway.

When she came back a few moments later, having grabbed a white shirt from the closet on the way through & slipped it on, he'd rolled back over to his side and was dozing on his back with a soft smile on his face, a sheet covering him from the waist down.

_His side._

She, Chloe Jane Decker, had a side of Lucifer's bed. The left side. She remembered her Mom saying years ago, that she slept on the left side of the bed and it was because she liked sleeping closer to Dad's heart.

Her phone pinged its low battery warning from the piano and she felt real life settle back on her shoulders. She stood up straighter, took one last look at her sleeping devil and padded out to the piano. Their clothes were spread everywhere, wherever they'd been thrown or dropped, leaving a trail towards the bedroom & she bit her lip as her brain mentally rewound some incredible-

_No. Focus. Phone._

She picked up the phone, noticing the missed call from Dan, four hours ago. He'd only dialled once, and left no message, so she wouldn't wake him at... 3am? She bit her lip over the grin that wanted to spread over her face. She'd checked the time while waiting for the elevator earlier at just before 11pm.

_Four hours._

She remembered seeing Lucifer's charger in the bedroom, but detoured by the bar first to locate a bottle of water from the mini fridge, before heading back up the steps to plug in her phone. He looked happy in repose, his usual perfect hair mussed by the way she'd run her fingers through it multiple times. She snorted softly. Multiple times in four hours.

_Best night of my life._

She paused at the side of the bed and opened the camera app, taking a quick photo of him, a small memento to remember this first night in the years to come. She'd have to remember to ask forgiveness later for the shirt and the photo, but he looked so deliciously tousled.

_Mine._

Her phone pinged with another low battery warning and he stirred, inhaling with a smile, reaching for her, then opening his eyes when he found nothing but empty sheets, looking up at her with that tender look in his eyes. His eyes scanned her from head to toe as she bent over to plug her phone in, deliberately giving him a view down his shirt to her cleavage.

"Sorry, just need to charge my phone."

He growled lowly and her body vibrated right the way down to her core. "Detective. Never has that shirt looked so good."

She perched on the edge of the bed and he immediately slid closer, on his side, resting a hand on her knee for a moment, gently circling around the knee cap, behind her knee, then slipping oh so slowly up her thigh, a centimetre higher with each circle. "Can I borrow this to sleep in please?" Her voice came out a bit higher pitched than she'd like, but he was a master of her desire and had already discovered so many of her spots.

"Darling, anything in this building is yours. You've only to ask."

_You._

"On the other hand, I can think of at least two more positions I'd like to try out before we get some sleep." She confessed with a wicked smile, delighting when he threw his head back & laughed. He was joyful and light hearted in a way she'd never seen him before as he sat up and kissed her.

_I love you._

She grabbed the nearest pillow and placed it on the floor by the bed.

**  
In the abandoned zoo, Chloe yelled in pain and frustration as soon as Michael was out of sight, his giggling echoing down the corridor.

_Michael is a dick._

Lucifer loved her. She knew he did. He was just spiralling into another one of his over-reaction moments. That was why he wasn't vulnerable in her presence anymore. And just as well his body had decided to build those walls back up again, after their chat, or she'd be grieving before they'd had a chance at whatever they were, after Dan shot him.

The smell of the coffee the cheap bastard had brought her was driving her nuts.

"Seven Bucks!" she mimicked in disgust.

She was cold, hungry, thirsty, filthy, exhausted & just needed to get out of here. But she'd be damned if she'd give that smug asshole the satisfaction of seeing her break down.

She checked to see if the arch-prat was hanging around, before retreating back to the bars and taking her frustration out on the bars. Her eyes caught the dirt under her finger nails, covering her hands & clothes. Lucifer would have a fit when he found her. He hated dirt.

_No. I don't need him to rescue me. But it sure would be nice to be back in his huge bed. Warm. Cherished. Clean or at least dirty in the fun way. Able to call for take away at a mome-_

Her thoughts froze as she remembered bloody Michael had smashed her phone. It had been glitching for a few weeks and she was going to get it replaced on her next day off. It refused to automatically backup her photos and Trixie was growing up so fast she didn't want to loose a single... Photo.

_The photo._

She raised her eyes heavenwards to blink back tears. Then sent a mental glare at God and the departed Goddess for having such a dysfunctional family. It was only a photo. Lucifer was fine. Probably driving everyone to distraction as they searched for her. Lucifer & she could take another photo tonight, when she was free. A selfie of them making funny faces or of her kissing his cheek. She grinned as she imagined Lucifer saying "Ooh Detective, which cheek?"

Chloe shivered as she remembered the way Lucifer had been torn & bloody after facing Michael the last time, obviously when Michael had been given his scar. Were the twins like unstoppable force meets immovable object? Equal and Opposite. Desire and Fear. Their blows like two magnets repelling each other apart. Perhaps it only took a second of hesitation for one or the other to gain the upper hand.

"It's gonna be epic!" the scarred creep had smirked.

Was this Michael's way of distracting Lucifer enough to gain the upper hand in a fight? By abducting her? No way in hell was she going to be used as a pawn in some game of celestial chess.

_Dammit!_

She had to get out of here now. Lucifer was her partner. She needed to protect him. The whole team of celestial insiders would together be able to defeat the pillock of phobias. Now, she had an idea of what Amenadiel could do. Linda could help them all with the unease Michael would try and plant in their minds. Dan would get over Lucifer being the devil and they'd be 'Bracelet Bros for the win' again in that totally adorkable way. Maze would literally kick ass and stab his stupid arch-imbecile body, allowing herself and Lucifer to regroup and defeat the cackling cretin once and for all.

_And now I'm even name-calling like Lucifer._

The thought made her smile and she tried not to shout with glee as the bar finally came loose in her hands.

_Michael, we are going to beat you._

She heard footsteps in the corridor and scrambled as quickly & quietly as she could for cover, raising the long bar to strike.

**  
The end


End file.
